50 Words
by ulyferal
Summary: A challenge from another site to use 50 words to describe a story in one sentence using each listed word. I used The Tiger's Mate as the basis for this experiment which wasn't easy by the way. SK crossover with Talespin


**50 WORDS**

**TIGER'S MATE - THE PROGRESSION OF A RELATIONSHIP USING 50 WORDS** **AND ONE SENTENCE TO DESCRIBE IT**

_**A/N: This was a challenge on LJ and someone else did a Harry Potter one using it so I thought to give it a try with one of my SWAT Kat pieces. The Tiger's Mate seemed the perfect one to try it on. It certainly wasn't easy by the time I finished it.**_

1. RING - As he arrived in the island city of Cape Suzette, which was protected by a ring of mountains with a bay at its center, he thought it was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

2. HERO - When Ulysses laid eyes on the heroic features of the tiger, Shere Khan, and his body reacted to the sight with heat and desire, he knew he was in big trouble.

3. MEMORY - Shere's first clear memory of meeting Ulysses Feral was of those incredible gold eyes and his second was hearing the cries of pleasure from his soon to be mate as he rode him into the mattress.

4. BOX - As the tiger wrapped his powerful arms around him and planted the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced on his lips, Ulysses' first thought was, 'idiot...he neatly boxed you in here with no escape and you let him...mmm...oh God how good this feels!'

5. RUN - He was fast running out of patience with both Khan and his guards when he learned he'd been made a prisoner in the penthouse where the tiger had taken his virginity.

6. HURRICANE - The wind whipped around the top of the penthouse almost like a hurricane as Feral opened a window and studied the planes flying by, contemplating something really suicidal to escape the gilded prison, Shere Khan had placed him in.

7. WINGS - As he prepared to launch himself through the air, Feral thought, not for the first time, 'damn I wish I had wings,' then leaped the 100-foot drop to land safely within the hold of a passing cargo plane not caring how shocked the tiger would be when he learned how Feral had escaped the building.

8. COLD - Shere sighed as he made ready to try and ease his mate's cold fury and fear that the tom had disgraced himself at the party last night when he unexpectedly went into heat and became a tug of war prize for three visiting CEO's.

9. RED - A note sent to him made Khan see red when he learned the air pirate Karnage had somehow kidnaped his mate, Ulysses and was demanding a ransom for his safe return.

10. DRINK - Feral was ever so grateful for the ginger tea given him by the she bear after losing his stomach contents from the hair-raising ride back to Cape Suzette avoiding the angry pirates by his rescuers, Baloo aboard the Sea Duck and those damnable SWAT Kats.

11. MIDNIGHT - The moon was rising over Cape Suzette and the clock in town chimed midnight as Shere stared down with relief and love at his exhausted, pregnant mate who had finally succumbed to sleep.

12. TEMPTATION - As the morning light fell over his mate's body, Shere couldn't resist the temptation to take his mate on a hot ride to erase the hell the last few days had put them through.

13. VIEW - Ulysses lying naked and sated on the tangle sheets of the enormous bed proved to be a splendid view to Shere's hungry eyes.

14. MUSIC - To help Ulysses relax when his burgeoning pregnancy exhausted him, Shere would put on one of his favorite composers and give his mate a gentle rub down to the lovely strains of a violin.

15. SILK - Ulysses sighed with pleasure at the feel of the silk sheets beneath his body, 'I'm beginning to really like being pampered so much by such an attentive mate.'

16. COVER - He hissed with displeasure when his belly began to push out too far for his great coat to cover, Shere wisely didn't comment, just made plans to order a larger coat for his mate.

17. PROMISE - "Even when we're forced to be apart, know that I always love you," Shere had promised as he left on a business trip to Cape Suzette yet again, kissing his mate tenderly to ease the pain of separation they both were beginning to feel now that they'd been together for more than a year.

18. DREAM - Ulysses had never dreamed he'd be so happy being bonded but despite all the trials and separations, he could safely say he wouldn't trade the life he had for the one he'd lived before, for any reason.

19. CANDLE - On their first anniversary, Feral stared in pleased amazement and love at the set table lit by candle light alone that Shere had put together with his own paws to celebrate this important evening together.

20. TALENT - Feral sighed in genuine relief as Shere's talented paws pressed out all the tight muscles of his back that had plague him for hours at work due to his pregnancy.

21. SILENCE - Exhaustion dogged the heels of his mate so Shere ordered silence be observed in the afternoons so Ulysses could rest in his special hammock without being disturbed.

22. JOURNEY - When he followed the gurney as it rushed down the hall to the surgery unit where Ulysses was to have a cesarean, Shere thought it was the single most scary journey he'd ever been on.

23. FIRE - As he suffered through repeated fiery pains of contractions, he swore he would never get pregnant again, not caring how much Shere wanted a large family.

24. STRENGTH - 'It was a very good thing Ulysses possessed such strength of will or I could have lost him during the birthing process,' Shere thought in relief, shortly after his triplets were finally born.

25. MASK - Dr. Wanser removed his mask and gave the new father the good news that his mate had made it through the delivery safely.

26. ICE - An exhausted and very sore Feral moaned in relief as the nurse applied an ice pack to his lower region while his mate looked on with a loving smile on his face.

27. FALL - The fall edition of the Megakat People's Magazine had done a full spread on the wealthiest family in the city, the cover displaying Feral and Shere grinning broadly as they held their triplets in their arms for the camera.

28. FORGOTTEN - Despite his extremely busy schedule, Shere hadn't forgotten Ulysses' birthday, getting him a newly developed Laser pistol to replace the one he'd owned for many years receiving a special night together for his thoughtfulness.

29. DANCE - Though it wasn't his favorite thing to do, Ulysses willingly allowed his mate to sweep him out onto the dance floor during the many parties they both were required to attend, to the envy of high society members and his mate's delight.

30. BODY - Shere never tired of seeing and holding his mate's naked body against his own whenever they could steal some time together, especially in their bathtub shaped like a pool with candles all around providing a romantic atmosphere conducive to lovemaking.

31. SACRED - Those private moments away from work, servants, and their kittens, were the most scared time for Ulysses and Shere and the most difficult to find.

32. FAREWELLS - Despite knowing their father would always return from his many business trips, the kittens insisted on going through a very lengthy farewell ritual that their parents found both amusing and frustrating at times.

33. WORLD - To give his kittens a more real lesson on world history, the summer when they were seven years old, Shere took them on a tour of various museums in other countries, school was never like this.

34. FORMAL - Despite the fact they had been bonded, Shere felt a more formal ceremony should be performed for the sake of business connections and family traditions so, though Feral hated such things, he put up with having to go through an elaborate ceremony put on by the Khan family.

35. FEVER - Though they were very young, the Khan triplets knew just what to do when their mother fell seriously ill with a high fever when their father was away and no one else was in the penthouse with them...the sister stayed with their mother and the brothers got the guards assistance.

36. LAUGH - Shere couldn't recall having laughed so much as he did now watching the antics of his kittens.

37. LIES - With a heavy heart, Shere had to punish his kittens when they lied about taking their mother's badge one day to show friends at school, the lesson, being forbidden friends over for a week, hopefully would teach them a lesson.

38. FOREVER - "Oh no, you're not coming near me without a condom and what do you mean we're out of lubricant, with your wealth, you should have enough supplies to last forever," Feral snapped irritably after they'd made love several times already that night.

39. OVERWHELMED - Though he was ecstatic over being a mother, there were days like today when he felt completely overwhelmed and was thoroughly glad they had a nanny to handle the kittens when they were this wound up and he was exhausted from a bad day at work.

40. WHISPER - Casimir, Gaspar, and Kiara could be found whispering secrets to each other whenever they thought they weren't being watched, much to their parent's amusement.

41. WAIT - The hardest thing for parent to do is wait when everyone was doing their best to try and find their missing kitten lost in the huge Khan complex during a parental lapse of attention...not even an omega could incite such terror in Feral.

42. TALK - Late at night when the kittens were asleep, their parents would indulge in a great deal of pillow talk.

43. SEARCH - When the Metallikats attacked, Feral's kittens became separated from him and the subsequent search was one of the most heart-wrenching things he as a mother had ever had to endure and having them be returned unharmed...the greatest relief.

44. HOPE - The Metallikats had kidnaped his kittens and the only hope for their return was the SWAT Kats, much to his distress and anger, but they came through and insured he was in on their rescue for which he was forever grateful.

45. ECLIPSE - While the triplets with their nanny observed the rare solar eclipse, their parents found something far more pleasurable to do instead.

46. GRAVITY - Casimir learned what the word gravity meant when he fell off the chair he had balanced on a table to see out his mother's office windows at age three and went sailing toward the floor, breaking his arm.

47. HIGHWAY - The long car drive down the lonely highway put the kittens to sleep on a trip with their parents to a nearby town.

48. UNKNOWN - Feral thought his heart would jump out of his chest when he beheld the unknown critter the kittens had brought home one day...it was a skunk.

49. LOCK - Feral didn't think it very funny when the kittens had learned what locks could do when they were just three years old and had accidentally locked their mother into the pantry in the kitchen, Shere, of course, thought it hilarious.

50. BREATHE - As the warm breath of his mate blew across his face, Shere's mind drifted back over all the things he was grateful for...his wonderful kittens, now adults...his beloved mate surviving to retirement with himself, and how lucky he was to be here now laying cuddled with Ulysses...life was good...smiling he settled down and fell asleep, content.


End file.
